Mimicked
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: The Sequel to Parallelism. Though Shayera is convinced she is doing the right thing, she can't help but feel like a traitor. Batman, however, moves on with his plans.


Mimicked

By: Angelic Temptress

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: "Hunter's Moon"

Note: Companion piece to "Parallelism"

vVv

"Whoa," Flash says as he speeds past the tables of the cafeteria. "Welcome aboard!" he shouts as he screeches to a halt just a few feet from the table I'm sitting at. The breeze he creates lifts my cape from behind me, but I ignore it. I only lift my cold gaze from the coffee before me when I recognize the voice that speaks next.

"Thanks. Can't believe I'm actually on the Watchtower… Well, one of them." Nightwing, my first and oldest protégé, waltzes up to Flash and shakes his hand. "Long time, Walls."

"Listen, Dick. I meant to call you that one weekend, but something came up."

"Really? Let me guess. A girl?"

"Her name's Tammy."

"You're forgiven. I know dates are very few and far between." Nightwing laughs out loud and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Have you heard from Kyle recently?"

I stand from my seat, leaving the coffee behind, and quickly walk up to my adopted son. "What the hell are you doing here?" I question with a low, icy tone.

"I was invited," Nightwing answers, his tone mimicking mine. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast."

"Who invited you?"

"I did."

All three of us turn to see Superman standing outside the cafeteria's entrance. His arms are casually crossed over the "S" on his broad chest, but his eyes are heated like hot coals.

"What gives you the right?" I demand, my gaze never leaving Superman's powerful glare. "You didn't ask for my permission."

"Since when do I have to, Bruce?"

Without a word, I stroll up to my Metropolis counterpart so that only a few inches of air separate our faces. "Conference room… Now."

vVv

"What's going on over there?" Mari asks our table. I turn to look in the direction she is staring at and recognize the visitor.

"That's Nightwing," Helena labels. "He's Batman's partner from Blüdhaven." Without another word, she hastily stacks her tray with her dishes before leaving the two of us to our thoughts.

Narrowing her honey eyes, Mari observes. "The Bat doesn't look too happy with his presence."

"Do you blame him?" I counter. "He doesn't want his team mixed up with the League."

"Why not?"

I let out a breath and run a hand through my red hair. "That's not the point. The seven of us already discussed this, and he's pissed that we're going against his wishes."

"So there's drama among the seven founding members?" Mari asks, her smile widening a little too much. "I mean, apart from the usual drama."

Before I can add anything, my comm-link goes off.

vVv

As the rest of the seven file into the conference room and take their seats, Superman continues with his argument. "I don't understand why Dick shouldn't be a part of this team, Bruce. He's proven himself numerous times."

"That has nothing to do with this. You went against me. Who authorized his summoning anyway?"

"We all did."

"You voted without me?" I command an answer from any of the six in the room and wait for some sort of a response.

Shayera speaks first. "No. It was nearly unanimous when we voted with you, Batman. You're the only one who doesn't think Nightwing should be a Leaguer. And I'm sorry that we all disagree with you, but you know our rules."

I narrow my eyes and glare in Diana's direction. "This was your doing, wasn't it?"

"No reason to point fingers," Lantern states calmly. "We decided together."

J'onn and Diana also attempt to reason with me, but neither succeeds before I silently storm out of the room. It is only five minutes after my exit when Superman, Diana, and J'onn leave as well.

vVv

"You know, this is stupid." Flash grunts and slams his fist onto the table. "Why should Batman's word be last anyway?"

"It shouldn't, but he's used to having the final say with his own team," John rationalizes and scratches his beard.

"Or maybe he's worried about his family's safety." I glance between my two remaining teammates before adding, "What'll stop us from having Batgirl and Robin join in the next few years?"

Flash's forehead wrinkles. "So what if they do? They already protect Gotham on their own."

"It's a different scale, Wally," John explains. "We face off with warring planets and enemies from other galaxies. They deal with The Joker, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman. Psychos and thieves."

Flash shakes his head. "I wouldn't underestimate them, GL. I mean, Joker did kill you."

Because I have heard enough, I push my chair away from the round table and start for the door. "I just feel as if we've betrayed him."

"We didn't, Shayera," John assures with a smile.

For an unnoticed second before I follow the other four's footsteps, I lower my green eyes.

vVv

"How'd it go?" Green Arrow asks me and hands me a fresh cup of coffee.

"We'll see."

vVv

_As our breathing begins to slow, I gently kiss Bruce's warm lips and jaw line. His grip on my hips loosens, and I lower my upper body atop his without separating our union. _

_I move his hair from his damp forehead and smile into his blue eyes. His fingers mimic mine by pushing my bangs from my face as well. _

_My gaze moves to his shoulders where newly formed scratch marks join his many scars. _

"_I have a plan," he says unexpectedly. It's my cue to climb off of him. Once I cover myself with his black satin sheet, I ask what his plan deals with, and he answers in his matter of fact way: "I want Nightwing to be part of the League." _

"_But I thought –"_

"_I was lying." _

_I slightly nod and start to gnaw on my lower lip. Part of me knows Bruce can be a believable actor, but the other half feels slightly aggravated because I hadn't recognized his true intentions. _

"_This way, we have more eyes on the Watchtower." _

"_Another pair of eyes to watch Superman. It makes perfect sense."_

_He runs a hand through his thick, black hair and tells me of the invitation Dick had received from Clark and J'onn. Nightwing would be making his entrance within the next couple of weeks. _

_Because I listen to his plan, I silently agree to act, no… lie, with Bruce… for Bruce. _

vVv

I steal a glance in Shayera's direction. She is standing at the chemical counter, assisting me in classifying my many antidotes. Her back is to me.

She is still wearing her gray sweatpants and white tank, giving me a small view of her lower back because her shirt has ridden up.

Though she thinks she can hide her feelings from me, I know what is on her mind. I don't have to be a telepath to read her body language.

I carefully lay my batarangs beside my utility belt and wordlessly approach her from behind. Carefully, my arms snake around her waist before my lips leave kisses near the crook of her neck.

"What?" she asks with a tone that tells me she is both annoyed and slightly aroused.

"How's the organizing?"

"Tedious," she snaps and sharply jerks away from my lips.

"You're angry with me." I shake my head and tighten my hold on her.

"No question to why you're the 'World's Greatest Detective.' No, no… I'm… Yes. I am. I'm angry because I didn't know you were faking your anger last month. You're a convincing actor."

"I could say the same about you."

"Good point."

My fingers begin tracing her foreign abdominal muscles and play with the waistband of her pants. When I hear Shayera swallow hard, I grin to myself.

"As much as I'd love to have you right here on my counter, I'm afraid the antidotes are a bit too expensive," I whisper against her cheek as my hand slowly travels to her right wing.

"What about that nice exercise mat?"

"The mat?"

"Sure." She turns around to face me and begins to run her nails over the ridges of my chest; I can feel her through my thin, black shirt. "There are a few things I could teach you, and it'll be a few hours before your guests arrive."

vVv

Since our last meeting in the cave, the secret resistance group has increased in size. Now Huntress, Batgirl, The Question, Zatanna, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Nightwing are crowded around Batman's computer chair, all watching the battle film of the Lords. Lois Lane provided it years ago.

Since I have already viewed the film and have already heard Bruce's newest theories, I am standing about two yards away from them with my hand mechanically resting on my mace.

Though part of me knows we have to be cautious, the other half feels as if I am betraying the League again.

"Shayera," Batman calls and turns in his chair to face me. "I need you to talk to Lantern about joining us."

"What?"

"We'll never be able to –"

"Defeat Diana, Superman, or J'onn if we needed to," I finish for my lover.

Though the others don't see it, I notice the small smile Bruce risks showing me.

End


End file.
